Malicious One
by Yakurenazea
Summary: On the one fatful day that Mizuki tells Naruto he's a demon, what if he believes him? Follow Naruto as he decides he's going to destroy the village hidden in the leaves, with his "Angels" help. dark/manipulative Naruto NarutoxInoxHinata Will be lemons!
1. The Beginning of the Demon

Yaku: HELLO EVERYONE OUT THERE!!! This is the exciting part where I talk about this new story, "Malicious One" Well basically; Naruto's a dark/manipulative person in this, with LITTLE help from the Kyuubi.

Naruto: Shut the fuck up and get on with it…

Yaku: Damn…I hate you already. Do the disclaimer!

Naruto: Fuck you…

Yaku: …………Fine then…I do not own Naruto it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; however I do own the concept of this story.

"Human Say"

'_Human Thought'_

"_Human Say during Flashback"_

'_Human Thought during Flashback'_

**Demon's and summons are the same but in bold.**

**(A/N) **_**For the record, I may need some OC's to help Naruto along, but my brain's a little dead, so why don't YOU, THE REVIEWER'S (Not in your reviews) PM me your idea for an OC (More information at the end of the chapter.) Also, this if my first attempt at an EVIL NARUTO so fuck you if i didn't do it right.**_

* * *

Naruto stood over the bleeding body of a chuunin ninja. His teacher, Mizuki, was lying in a pool of his own blood. Naruto wasn't shocked at the action he just did. He slit Mizuki's throat right in front of his sensei, Iruka. Naruto stared hard at the kunai, covered in Mizuki's blood, before he threw it into Mizuki's spine, sticking it in there. He looked back to Iruka, and spoke up.

"Get up." Naruto said in a cold voice. Iruka, in fear, couldn't control his body as he stood to his feet.

'_The Kyuubi, it hasn't taken over has it?!' _Iruka asked himself.

_**Flashback**_

"_Naruto, do you know why the village hates you?!" Mizuki said from atop his perch on the tree branch. Naruto looked in fear or what was to come, but Iruka shouted back._

"_NO MIZUKI! IT'S FORBIDDEN!!" Iruka yelled at Mizuki, but his efforts were futile, for Mizuki was not giving up his one chance to kill the Kyuubi brat._

"_Too late Iruka! Naruto, twelve years ago, a nine tailed fox came to the village, and the Yondaime tried to defeat it. No matter how hard the Yondaime tried he couldn't, so he sealed it into a little boy." That was as far as Mizuki got, because Iruka threw a pair of shuriken back at him, but Mizuki easily dodged the shuriken. Naruto then looked shocked. The hated looks, the beating's he received, everything was beginning to make sense now._

"_I...I….I'm the Kyuubi." Naruto simply stated more of then he was asking. Shocked at this information, and with nothing left to do, he ran. Ran as far away as he could from them. After he got far enough away, he henge'd the scroll into a smaller version, taking a different scroll out, and transforming it into the forbidden scroll. He got behind a clearing when he gathered his thoughts._

'_The villagers, they hate me because of the Kyuubi! No, they don't hate the Kyuubi, they hate me!' __Naruto thought, clouded by his own judgment. __'They all hate me. If they hated the Kyuubi, they wouldn't call me demon brat. They would call me the Kyuubi, they wouldn't stare at me and say "That's the guy who stole my family away from me!" and then try to kill me.' __Naruto thought. He decided, that if the village was gonna treat him like trash, then there's no use to be in the village. However, he thought of something. __'I'm gonna show this village how much of a demon I can really be! I'm gonna turn the village against them!' __He thought to himself. Iruka finally caught up to them after a slight interference with Mizuki. Mizuki then kicked Iruka into a tree and started speaking with him._

"_What's in it for you to protect the monster, the DEMON that killed your entire family, without as much as a thought for it?" Mizuki asked Iruka. Iruka smirked at his partner's ignorance._

"_I'm not going to let an evil power corrupt idiot man like you get your hands on the sacred scroll!" Iruka shouted back at him._

"_You're the idiot here; Naruto is the same as me. Anyone can do whatever he wants' once he has the scroll, and Naruto will use it to get back at the village for keeping this a secret from him. That's what monsters do." Mizuki said to him. Iruka thought about it, and sighed as two words left his mouth._

"_Your right…" Iruka said. Mizuki smirked, as Naruto, behind the tree, had heard enough, leaving the two chuunin alone to plot how to kill the two chuunin, not knowing that Iruka was trying to defend him, and not agree with Mizuki._

"_That is what a monster would do!" Iruka said. "And Naruto's not a monster! He's a ninja of the hidden leaf village!" Iruka shouted at Mizuki._

"_What a waste. I wasn't going to kill you, but I guess I have no choice." Mizuki said as he reached behind his back to grab the huge shuriken. But that was the last thing he did. Right at that very moment, Naruto appeared in front of him, with his left arm all the way passed his right, like he just cut something. _

_Mizuki tried to laugh, but he couldn't. He couldn't even breathe! Gagging for breath as blood seeped out of his open neck wound, as more blood fell out his mouth, he tried to grab at Naruto, as he fell forward. Naruto, with very low speed levels, was just able to move in time before Mizuki fell to the ground, dead._

_**End Flashback**_

Iruka shakily stood up, staring at Naruto. Gone was the exuberant face of the knucklehead ninja, but all that was left, were cold eyes. The eyes of-

'_The Kyuubi.' _Iruka thought. Naruto lunged at Iruka, a fresh kunai in his hand, before someone appeared in front of Naruto in a pillar of fire. Naruto leaped back to dodge it, and when the pillar died down, he saw the Sandaime Hokage, along with 4 ANBU Black Opts. Members.

"Tsuki, Raito, take care of Iruka. Tsubaki, Kazuki, get rid of Mizuki's body." The Sandaime commanded. The 4 ninja's did exactly what they were told. The Sandaime walked over to Naruto, whilst Naruto bore a cold stare at the Hokage.

"I'm leaving the village as soon as possible, Hokage-teme." Naruto said. Sarutobi was taken aback by Naruto's use of suffix's, but thought it to be for the best that Naruto leaves.

"Naruto, you will always's be welcome-" The Sandaime started before Naruto spoke up again.

"When I leave I'm never coming back to this shithole again, except if it's to destroy this place!" Naruto shouted. The Sandaime sighed.

"Give me the sacred scroll Naruto." He said. Naruto threw the huge scroll on his back towards the Hokage, and disappeared. The Hokage left the forest without a trace, hoping to down a whole bottle of sake before he tells the villagers of Naruto's heritage.

* * *

Yaku: not a bad start. Don't you think Naruto?

Naruto: Fuck…You…

Yaku: Damn boy, calm your boner.

Naruto:… I should kill you.

Kazuki: Aww, I missed the first chapter?! Dammit.

Yaku: Don't worry, you haven't seen anything yet! Jigai! Naruto, Ino, Hinata, katachi ato jouyaku!

**Translation:**

**Naruto, Ino, Hinata, katachi ato jouyaku! = Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Form a Pact!**

**Hokage = Fire Shadow**

**Kyuubi = Nine Tails.**

**Kunai = Knife**

**Yaku: **misfortune, bad luck, evil, disaster, to bake, to grill, approximately, about, some, to be jealous of, to be envious of, use, service, role, position, gain, benefit, profit, use, advantage.

*Yes, I put my Alias Yaku into a translator to find out what it means, and it came out with all of that. And the weird thing is, MOST OF IT IS TRUE!!!*

READ AND REVIEW!!

**Information on the OC's**

**MUST HAVE**

**Name:**

**Rank:**

**Clothing:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Chakra Element:**

**OPTIONAL**

**Bloodline:**

**Weapons:**

**Special Skills:**

**Secondary Chakra Element:**

**YOUR CHARACTER MUST BE BALANCED OUT OR IT WILL _NOT _BE USED!!**


	2. Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Pact Formation

Yaku: Hello my tasty little lemon drops! Welcome, to chapter two, of the Malicious One.

Naruto: Get on with it.

Kazuki: No fuckin way I'm missing this chapter!

Yaku: Understood. ROLE FILM!

Naruto: Do the disclaimer before I rip your spleen out through your ass.

Yaku: Holy shit. I'm scared of this Naruto! I want my OC to defend me! Naruto is owned by Kishi, I own this story concept

"Human Say"

'_Human Thought'_

"_Human Say during Flashback"_

'_Human Thought during Flashback'_

**Demon's and summons are the same but in bold.**

**(A/N) **_**For the record, I may need some OC's to help Naruto along, but my brain's a little dead, so why don't YOU, THE REVIEWER'S (Not in your reviews) PM me your idea for an OC!!**_

* * *

Morning always did suck. Now Naruto hated it more then ever. He awoke as he knew that he would need some help if he was going to take Konoha and everyone inside of it to their grave. He would go for the weak minded first. As he got up, he spoke to himself.

"Now let's see. Hinata already likes me; I can tell just by the way she would look at me with her Byakugan under a Genjutsu." Naruto said to himself. "I would go for Sakura, since she's the weakest, and I can make her strong with a bit of attention, but she's to focused on the Uchiha. Ino seems focused on him too, but she looks like she can be turned JUST by the look of another guy." He said. He formulated a plan, to try to manipulate them to his side. But too be truthful to himself, he isn't that great at manipulating people. He would need practice, and a teacher. But who would it be?

"**Hehe, not very bright now are we?" Naruto heard. He looked around quickly, but couldn't spot where the voice was. **

"I must be hearing things." Naruto said to himself.

"**Are you daft punk?!" The voice said, chuckling to itself at the poor joke used.**

"No! But if you don't reveal yourself in the next few minutes I'll-" Naruto started but was then interrupted.

"**You'll what? Kill me? Trust me, you'll have to train harder, better, faster, and stronger to take me on!" The voice said. Naruto was sick of the puns already.**

"Show yourself!" Naruto shouted. He then felt himself loosing consciousness.

~*~ Naruto's Mindscape~*~

Cold.

Wet.

Dark.

All of the following is what Naruto thought at that moment. All he could see was a cage like thing in front of him.

"**Welcome brat" The voice said. Naruto walked towards the cage, where the voice was emanating from.**

"You're the Kyuubi. So I can only hear you, correct?" Naruto said. The voice, identified now as the Kyuubi, laughed at Naruto's question.

"**Yes, I am the Kyuubi." The Kyuubi said to him. Naruto chuckled.**

"Well since your living in me, your gonna have to pay me rent, so you will give me your chakra whenever I need it, and you will teach me. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto said. Killing intent was then poured over Naruto. Naruto, used to only feeling small amounts of it, wasn't used to this kind of killing intent, so he keeled over and threw up his dinner from last night.

"**How about this punk. You want my power, I want out. If you want the power that I have, fine. But there is a condition." The Kyuubi said.**

"What? Take the seal off so it'll kill me so you can have my body, so you can take over Konoha?" Naruto asked in a sarcastic manor.

"**I may want to destroy Konoha, but that means nothing. I will give you more power, making you a hanyou. By making you a hanyou, your hearing is increased, your sight, your power, your chakra, everything. Even your cock size is increased." The Kyuubi said.**

"Why would I care about my cock size?" Naruto asked. The Kyuubi laughed at his stupidity.

"**All the girls like a big cock! Or at least all the ones I know." The Kyuubi continued. "It is also part of the deal I'm making with you. With this power, I can hear what you hear, see what you see, taste what you taste, and smell what you smell, but most importantly, **_**feel what you feel!" **_**The Kyuubi said. Naruto was a little confused by what he meant.**

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

"**What I'm saying is you better have sex frequently! In my prime I only had so much, you can do the same!" The Kyuubi shouted. Naruto, thinking that his threat was only miniscule, agreed to it.**

"Fine, I will go along with your…deal." Naruto said.

"**Good, but trust me, get some new clothes, the orange jumpsuit is NOT gonna get you laid." The Kyuubi shouted at him. Naruto nodded his head.**

"I was already thinking about getting rid of it. I prefer something…darker." He said. The Kyuubi laughed, as he sent Naruto back to regular consciousness.

~*~Back out in the real world~*~

Naruto awoke, feeling very exhausted. He opened his eyes, to a shock. He could see things…more clearly! Everything was more focused! He ran over to the mirror to look at himself, and was shocked at what he saw. He was clearly taller, about a little taller then Sasuke now. His facial features were a little more, hardened. He lost all the baby fat in his face, along with the fact that his fangs were extended. His once spiky blonde hair was now pitch black and flat, with it going down in front of his face, almost past his eyes, only slightly blocking his view. His whisker's had also extended slightly. But the most note-able feature was that on the top of his head, rested two pitch black fox ears.

"Whoa." Was all Naruto could muster. He walked over to the stove and cooked up some ramen. As he sat down, a sharp pain erupted trough his body.

"FUCK!!" Naruto yelled out as he jumped from the seat. Looking behind him, he noticed there were three fox tails, swaying back and forth. Dammit Kyuubi you're a real asshole." He said.

"**Hey! Don't get pissy at me because you sat on your tails!" Kyuubi said to him. Naruto was shocked that the Kyuubi was able to talk to him.**

"How can you talk to me? I thought I had to be in the sewer area for that." Naruto said. Kyuubi just laughed in his head.

"**You don't have to call me Kyuubi. My name is Gekidoku (1). And the place you talked to me in is your Mindscape. You can make it look like anything you want." Gekidoku said.**

"Really? Cool." Naruto said. "By the way, I like the new look. People are REALLY gonna fear me now." Naruto said. He took his jumpsuit off, leaving him in his black shirt. Taking the ends of the shirt, he ripped the sleeves off, leaving them sleeveless and resting on his shoulders. He then went into his closet. After getting their, he pulled out a pair of camaflouged pants. Pulling them up on him, he looked pretty bad ass. The only problem was he wasn't a genin.

"Ya know what? I don't give a fuck. I'm going there, cause there's no way an academy student can easily kill a chuunin like I did. Only a Jounin could do shit like that!" Naruto said as he shoved off, towards the academy.

* * *

"No Ino pig, I got here first!" Sakura shouted at her rival Ino. Ino scoffed at her.

"Please, I was WAY in front of you! Get your pussy out of the knot it's in!" Ino said, shocking the whole class.

"Excuse me?! At least I don't finger myself to girls gone wild Ino!" Sakura shouted. Ino got pissed and real red in the face, and pulled a kunai out from her kunai holster that sat on her right hip.

"You bitch!!" She shouted as she made a vertical slice at Sakura's neck. At that very moment Iruka appeared in the classroom, blocking the attack Ino made with his own kunai.

"Ino that's enough! Sit down right now or so help me god I will get Ibiki here to torture you to teach you what's right!" Iruka screamed at her. Ino was taken aback (2) by what he said, and sat down, almost in tears from the threat. Iruka then calmed down and apologized. "I'm sorry Ino, I just had a rough day and last night I saw Mizuki get killed." Iruka said. The whole class erupted into gasps and gossip. "Quiet!" Iruka said just as the door was opened. Right in the door way, they saw a kid standing at 5'3 with a black shirt on with ripped sleeves. He had whisker's on his face and fangs that protruded from his mouth. His camo pants went all the way to his black shinobi sandals. There wasn't a sign of baby fat on his face, indicating he was a grown man. The most note-able feature, was the black fox ears on his head that would twitch every once in a while, and three fox tails swaying behind him. Arm's crossed, the man walked into the room.

'_Don't tell me that's!' Iruka thought before he spoke up. _"Who are you?" Iruka said. The man smirked at him, as he opened his mouth and spoke up.

"Uzumaki…Naruto." Naruto said. Iruka's face went white as he looked at him. The students thought different.

'_That's Naruto?! Holy Fuck!' Kiba thought to himself._

'…' _Shino thought._

'_That's Naruto? The dobe of the class? What happened to him, bet he got upset that he ain't a genin and started cutting himself.' Sasuke thought._

'_Wow…Naruto's…Hot! He looks so…so…hot!' Ino thought with a blush adorning her face. Hinata couldn't think at all because she was unconscious from a massive nosebleed._

'_Naruto's just trying to steal MY Sasuke-kun's spotlight! But it isn't going to work!' Sakura thought to herself._

"**Naruto's a Douche! SHANNARO!" Inner Sakura chimed in.**

'_He went through a dramatic change in one night, yet my mom can't stop telling me to get off my lazy ass and become a great ninja like my dad…Troublesome.' Shikamaru thought._

'_Naruto looks good…But my chips look good enough to eat!' Chouji thought as he popped another chip in his mouth._

"**Look at that blue haired girl, you should fuck her first! Then that blonde haired girl! But NOT that pink haired girl, she's so unnatural." Gekidoku said to Naruto.**

"I'm here for the teams." Naruto said to Iruka. Iruka was about to talk when Sasuke had spoke up.

"Dobe, you're not even a genin, so you can't be in a team. Loser." Sasuke said to him. A kunai whisked right past his head. Shocked at the fact that he could have been killed, he looked down at Naruto, whom threw the kunai.

'_Gekidoku, I know for a fact that I didn't do that. If you controlled my body, Good job! You should do it again, only aim a little more over to hit him in his mouth.' Naruto said to Gekidoku. Gekidoku just laughed in the back of Naruto's head._

"Don't talk shit to me Uchiha, or I'll do to you what I did to Mizuki." Naruto said to him. Immediately, all eyes were on him. Did Naruto REALLY kill Mizuki? Hinata woke up from her stupor to see Naruto. Failing at suppressing a blush, she was working on not fainting. Naruto had ignored the fact that she was up, and turned to Iruka.

"Iruka, I killed a chuunin level ninja, and I'm an academy student. If that doesn't scream JOUNIN LEVEL NINJA I don't know what does." Naruto said. Gekidoku was confused instantly.

"**Hey, I thought you wanted to leave Konoha?" Gekidoku said to him.**

'_I do, but I also want to get some people to follow me. Get rid of the powerful ninja inside Konoha, and it doesn't stand a chance against us.' Naruto thought to Gekidoku._

"**Your smart, Naruto." Gekidoku said to him.**

"Fine then Naruto. You will be a genin, on a team of 3 with a jounin sensei." Iruka said. Naruto scoffed, as he sat down next to Ino and Hinata. "I will now announce the teams for everyone!" Iruka said once again. "Naruto, regardless of the fact that you were unexpected, you have actually completed the requirements for everyone to have a three man team. One of the teams were gonna have only two people."Iruka once again said.

"Whatever." Naruto said.

'_My god, Naruto's so HOT when he talks like that!' Ino thought. Hinata was still fighting to keep herself from literally orgasming right there. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter just by staring at him._

"Team Seven will consist of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said. Sakura squealed at the thought of being on Sasuke's team, as Ino only sighed.

"What's wrong Ino, don't care for the Uchiha anymore?" Naruto whispered to her. Ino thought she was gonna lose it right there. His voice sounded so…sexy when he whispered. Ino had to talk back to him.

"Not really. I've taken a different interest." She whispered to him. Naruto only looked forward, nodding his head.

"Team Eight will consist of Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. Your jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka said. Hinata and Ino both had the same thought.

'_Wait a minute, were the last three!! That means!!' Ino and Hinata thought. Naruto had a different thought._

'_Wow Gekidoku, you must be a psychic or something!' Naruto thought. Gekidoku continuously laughed in his head, almost on the verge of peeing his fur(3)._

"Team Nine will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Naruto smirked as Hinata rushed out of the room. If she moved any faster it would have seemed is if she used the Yondaime's Hiraishin technique. A scream of pleasure was heard throughout the academy. Naruto smirked.

'_Wow, she REALLY has the hots for me. It seems I found my first recruit. I can recruit Ino later, but Hinata must be my first objective.' Naruto thought._

"**She won't know what hit her. Oh wait, AN ORGASM HIT HER! Hahaha!" Gekidoku continuously laughed, peeing his fur as he did.**

'_I should make a pact with them to ensure that they'll help me.' Naruto thought._

"You will all meet your sensei's after lunch." Iruka said. Hinata came back with a huge blush on her face as she was about to sit down. Naruto picked Ino up out of her seat, and placed her in the seat he was just sitting in, making it so he was in the middle of them.

"Speak quietly, and try not to move your mouth." Naruto whispered to them. They listened in to hear him. "I'm gonna make this as straight as possible. Your both weak. Very, VERY weak. I can help you both, but you have to help me if I help you." Naruto said. Ino, knowing this was true, and knowing her mother and father's dream was to see their daughter grow up to be a strong kunoichi, decided to go for it.

"Ok, I'm in." Ino quietly said. Hinata was hesitant, but went with her.

"O-Ok…I'm in t-t-too." Hinata stuttered.

"Ok, I'm going to train you both, along with teaching you some very powerful techniques. From here on out, we form a pact. If one of us is in trouble, the other two try to bail the other one out. If one of us leaves, we all leave. And if one of us goes down in battle, the other two avenge the person's death by living out their dream, and by killing the person that killed them." Naruto said. Ino and Hinata were shocked by his requirements, but nevertheless, decided to agree. What's the worst he could do?

"Alright." They both whispered together.

* * *

Yaku: Holy shit they have NO CLUE what their in for!

Naruto: Now that I got my recruits, I have a use for the forbidden scroll.

Kazuki: Damn, this Naruto is evil as fuck! My dad would LOVE you!

Naruto: Who's your dad?

Kazuki: My dad is H-

Yaku: AND WERE OUT OF TIME JOIN US NEXT CHAPTER THANKS AGAIN BYE!!!

**(1)Kyuubi is Male and Evil. Not female, not good, but Male and VERY VERY EVIL! So I gave him a name which means Deadly.**

**(2)I seem to use that word a lot.**

**(3)The Kyuubi does not have pants to pee in. So he pees his fur. What? Nothing's wrong with that!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**FTR(For The Record) Ignore any minor spelling mistakes this might have. It's 4:00 in the fuckin morning so dont get pissy at me for trying to please you guys. I have also enabled Anonymous Reviewing, in hopes that my story might get more popular. Just dont abuse it. Fags.**


	3. Genin Exam, Part 1! The 1st Day!

Yaku: Welcome to the THIRD CHAPTER, OF THE MALICIOUS ONE!

Naruto: Shut the fuck up.

Yaku: Ya know what?! MAKE ME!!

*Naruto makes him*

Yaku: I hate you.

Naruto: Disclaimer…now…

Yaku: Fine! Bitch. Naruto is owned by Kishi-

Kazuki: DON'T FORGET ME!!

Yaku: FINE! Naruto is owned by Kishi and Kazuki is owned by me. MAKE SOME OC'S FOR ME!! CAN'T DO ALL THIS WORK ON MY OWN!!

"Human Say"

'_Human Thought'_

"_Human Say during Flashback"_

'_Human Thought during Flashback'_

**Demon's and summons are the same but in bold.**

**(A/N) **_**For the record, I may need some OC's to help Naruto along, but my brain's a little dead, so why don't YOU, THE REVIEWER'S (Not in your reviews) PM me your idea for an OC!!**_

* * *

~*~Previously, on the Malicious One~*~

_Ino and Hinata were shocked by his requirements, but nevertheless, decided to agree. What's the worst he could do?_

"_Alright." They both whispered together._

~*~Back to real time~*~

After everyone was done eating their lunch, the jounin sensei's were starting to pick up their students. Some of them literally HAD to pick them up.

"Team Eight." Said a black haired woman with red eyes as her head peaked in from the doorway. "Come with me." She said as she turned around.

"Oh believe me; I would SO like to come with her!" Kiba stated as a joke. Apparently, Sakura didn't find it as a good joke because as he was leaving she kneed him in the crotch. The men, including Naruto, groaned at her action, as Kiba then limped out of the room. Then, a man with black hair going down his face to become a beard entered the room. He had a cigarette in his mouth and wore a jounin vest. On his waist, acting as a belt, was a sash with the kanji for "Fire" on it.

"Team nine, with me." The man said. He then walked out of the room. Naruto shrugged, leaving the room as Hinata and Ino both got up to follow him. As they walked, they talked quietly; whilst Hinata scratched Naruto's fox ear's and Ino pet his fox tail's, making him elicit a small, but very noticeable moan.

"Oh, I see Naru-kun has a soft spot for his ear's and tails." She said as she stroked two of his tails slowly. Suddenly, she heard a weird noise. "Naruto? Are you…purring?" She asked him.

"Yes, yes I am now stop that!" Naruto just barely moaned out before he sped up a little to get away from them. Ino giggled at his action, and caught up with him to continue talking with him.

"So, how did you get the fox ears and tails?" Ino asked him.

"I'll tell you when we introduce ourselves to the beard queer." Naruto said, as Hinata chuckled lightly at Naruto's nickname for the man. After they got to the outer area, where the "Beard Queer" was sitting waiting for them, they all sat down on the three benches that adorned the roof area.

"Alright team! This is the first meeting of team nine! As such, we should learn a few things about each other. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, stuff like that!" The "Beard Queer" continued. "I'll go first. I am Asuma Sarutobi. My likes are talking with my friends, and trying to get missions to get out of the village every once in a while. My dislikes are how my father can be an ignorant asshole just because he's the Hokage. My hobbies are training. My dreams for the future are to have a few kids with the woman I love, and marry her." Asuma said. He pointed to Ino, which Ino figured must have meant that she should go next.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. My likes are flowers, and Naruto-kun. My dislikes, are Sakura, and people that kill flowers. My hobbies are taking care of flowers. My dream is to one day run the Yamanaka flower shop all by myself." Ino said. Asuma nodded, and pointed to Hinata.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga…I l-like…Naruto-kun." She stuttered. "I dislike my family's ways of dealing with the branch family." She said, suddenly gaining a burst of confidence. "My hobbies are watching Naruto-kun train and helping out those in the branch family!" She said. "And my dream is to finally put an end to the Cage Bird Seal used in the Hyuuga branch family, and to marry Naruto-kun!!" Hinata nearly shouted. Asuma rubbed his ears in slight pain. Ino blushed at her last dream. Naruto smirked.

'_Yup, I DEFINITELY got Hinata in the bag.' _Naruto thought.

"Black haired kid, your turn. In fact, I don't even think I've seen you before." Asuma said.

"Hehe. I know you've heard of me." Naruto said. "My name… is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said. Asuma nearly had a heart attack. This was Naruto? He looked nothing like him! "My likes are Ino and Hinata, and training to get stronger. My dislikes, are the village people." Naruto said.

"What did they ever do to you?" Asuma asked him. Naruto replied.

"Made crappy music that's what." Naruto said. Gekidoku was laughing in the back of Naruto's head at his pun on music. Ino and Hinata chuckled at his joke, whilst Asuma sighed. "I also hate the villagers Ever since the kyuubi was sealed into me they treated me like crap." Naruto said, stunning Hinata and Ino. They thought the Yondaime had killed the kyuubi?! What happened? They decided they'd bother him about it tomorrow, so they didn't seem like they were desperate for the information, even though they were. "My hobbies are training, and trying to get stronger. And my dream…" Naruto stopped. Only to resume his statement. "Is to become the leader of the village." Naruto said.

"**What the hell? I thought you wanted to tear Konoha to the ground!" Gekidoku said. Naruto mentally sighed.**

'_I do, but if I tell a Jounin that he'll put me in prison with twenty-four seven ANBU watch. Also, I never said what village I wanted lead.' Naruto thought._

"Alright then team, were gonna have a genin test. Pass it and you TRULY become genin. The genin test will be tomorrow, at training ground 44." Asuma said, before he disappeared in a puff of cigarette smoke. Naruto decided that he would need to be on his way to.

'_Just to make them more then willing to come to my side.' Naruto thought before he walked over to Hinata._

"Naruto-kun, what are you-mmph!" Hinata started before she was silenced by Naruto's lips. He kissed her lightly, and then pulled back. He then walked over to Ino, and did the same to her.

"I'll see you angels later." Naruto said before he ran off. _'Hmm, Angels. I like the sound of that!' Naruto thought as he continued to run towards training ground 3, which was closer to his house._

* * *

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted as he failed the jutsu again. Burned areas or training ground 3 were everywhere, as well as the broken remains of 3 logs that were sticking out of the ground. _'I figured because of my large chakra supply that I would be able to use Katon: Endan and Futon: Renkuudan easily!' Naruto thought._

"**Ha! Brat, the reason you can't use it easily is because you're not concentrating on the real problem. Here, try now." Gekidoku said as he did something to Naruto. Naruto didn't know what he did, but he felt a little stronger.**

"Katon: Endan!" Naruto shouted as he shot out a huge fire stream right out his mouth. Naruto was shocked. "How did I do that?!" Naruto asked aloud.

"**Idiot, your chakra elements are Wind, and thanks to me, Fire. Everyone has chakra elements, some have one, some have two, and rare occasions have three. Only one has all five, and that's the jinchuuriki of the Gobi no Ookami. Gobi has the power to command all five elements, so he passes that ability on to you." Gekidoku said. Naruto nodded in understanding, as he was now working on some other things in the scroll. But when he picked it up again, a scroll popped out of a hidden compartment.**

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he inspected the scroll. It had a swirl mark on it that looked exactly like the Uzumaki Swirl, which indicated it was only able to be opened by someone with Uzumaki Blood. Naruto cut his finger and smeared it on the swirl. It started to glow a brilliant white, before it dissipated, and a click was heard. Naruto opened the scroll, and was confused. There were 3 scrolls in it. One was for jutsu, and the other 2 were addressed to Naruto. Naruto picked up the first scroll addressed to him, and opened it. Immediately it started smoking, so he through it to the ground. A hologram appeared of the Yondaime Hokage.

"_Naruto." The Yondaime said. "My guess is that since you are reading this, then you are either a chuunin, or 16 years old. I am sorry to be saying this to you, but there are a few things you must no. Naruto, I am your father. I had to seal the Kyuubi in you, because I could only trust you with its power. I want you to become a hero to the village, and show everyone that the Namikaze never back down! You can do it Naruto, I believe in you. Another thing you must know is that in the Namikaze estate, there is a pass code information sequence. The pass code is Five, Two, Eight, Seven. This pass code will give you access to my notes on Fuinjutsu, my specially made kunai, your godfather's lessons, and his books. Naruto, I love you very much. The fox has come too close, I must leave. Goodbye my son, I will always love you." Minato said before he disappeared. Naruto scoffed at his father's speech. Become a hero to the leaf? The village that treated him like shit? He'd rather drag his father's ass back to earth, kill him, then fight the Shinigami for an eternity, bring his father back again, and kill him again!!_

"Ridiculous dad. I can't believe you're so retarded." Naruto said. He opened the other one addressed to Naruto. It seemed like it was a written message to him from his godfather.

"_Naruto. I'm sorry I won't be there for you to watch you grow up. As a Sannin, and a successful writer, I must be on the move a lot. Especially if I want to get information from other villages. I will be back just in time to see the chuunin exams the year that you should graduate, so I can watch you though. I will be back though. Goodbye for now Naruto!" Is what the message said, with the signature "Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin." at the bottom._

"My godfather is at least smarter then my dad." Naruto said, and then he realized the P.S. at the bottom.

"_P.S. Read my books, they have encoded messages in them. Grab the latest volume, #17, and you'll know what I'm talking about." It said. Naruto scoffed._

"He must have expected me to read it A LOT later then now, he's only on volume 13." Naruto said. He took the jutsu scroll, and opened it. Instructions on how to perform the Hiraishin, and the Rasengan were in their, along with the key's to the Namikaze estate. "Ok, let's go get those scrolls!" Naruto said, as he ran towards the estate.

* * *

In the morning, sitting on a log, was Hinata Hyuuga. Yesterday, her and her team had talked with their sensei on where to meet for their genin exam.

"I don't get why there's a huge forest here. The sign say's "Forest of Death." Are we really going in there?" Hinata said.

"I'm not sure." Ino's voice was heard. She was sitting right next to Hinata.

"Well, I wonder where Naruto-kun is." Hinata said. Ino was a little jealous at Hinata's nickname.

"Naruto-kun? So you like like him?" Ino asked. Hinata, after making the pact with Naruto AND Ino, didn't want to fight with her teammate, but with her love for Naruto, she wouldn't mind killing a few people.

"Yea, what of it?" Hinata said in anger. Ino was shocked that the Hyuuga had gotten some backbone suddenly.

"Well…I like like him too." Ino said to her. Hinata had her eye's had widened.

"Oh so you mean you're a whore jumping from guy to guy?" Hinata had said to her.

'_DAYUM!' Naruto thought from his hiding place in the tree's while listening to them bicker._

"**Holy shit I think there's 'bout to be an angel showdown!(1)" Gekidoku had said as he pulled a carton of popcorn from seemingly no where. Naruto chuckled at Gekidoku's movie reference as he watched.**

"Ok. You can get away with calling me a bitch, you can get away with calling me an ass, but NOBODY get's away with calling me a whore!" Ino said as she pulled a kunai from her kunai pouch and placed it at Hinata's neck.

"Hey! Stop the fighting!" Naruto said as he was suddenly between them. Ino jumped back in shock, as Hinata widened her eye's more. "We made a pact for a reason. Team work is essential. If you both like me, then your gonna have to share me!" Naruto suddenly said. Ino blushed at the idea, sharing Naruto with a girl. Hinata was a little edgy, but thought about it. "Now kiss and make up!" He said. Ino's eye's widened at what he said, as Hinata was on the verge of fainting. Nevertheless, Ino walked right on over, and placed her lips upon Hinata's. Naruto's eye's doubled in size. He didn't think they'd actually kiss! But what really took the cake, was that Hinata kissed back!!

'_Holy shit, I got two bisexual girls. This could be REAL fun!' Naruto said as Gekidoku was dying of laughter, if demons could really do that. Just as Ino and Hinata were kissing, Asuma came to the spot._

"Hey guy's I'm-WHOA!" Asuma started, but then saw Hinata and Ino kissing. They pulled away from each other, and invented new shades of red as their blush increased. "Umm…yea…Were gonna go into the forest of death and do a survival exam." Asuma said whilst recovering from seeing them swap spit. Listening to their sensei, they entered the C-Rank area of the forest of death.

* * *

Son of a bitch! As soon as they got in there, Asuma gave them a note, closed the gate, and ran off! Some kinda sensei he is!

"I swear to god I'll fucking kill him." Naruto said. There it was again. That word…kill. The need to kill, the want to kill. He needed to kill something. A sound! The bushes! Naruto lunged himself at the sound, kunai drawn. The sound of kunai hitting flesh was heard, as a yelp made its way to Hinata and Ino's ear's. Naruto looked at the animal he had just killed, a wolf. What was a wolf doing here?

"Well, we should at least read the letter sensei gave us." Hinata said. Ino opened the letter and read it aloud.

"Naruto, Ino, Hinata. This is your genin test. What I want you to do is survive 3 days in the forest of death, in the C-Rank area. Whilst you survive, memorize every single part of the forest, for you will be tested on it. I will be watching you guy's to make sure you aren't killed. I used to be in one of the most dangerous groups to hit the fire country, and now, I am teaching you the way's of survival. Good luck. Signed, Asuma Sarutobi." Ino said.

"Perfect, we have low equipment, and none of us are strong enough to survive here!" Naruto said. Hinata sighed as she looked up at him.

"Naruto, it can't be helped. Let's just survive as best as we can." She said, as she made a few quick seals. "Byakugan!" she yelled, as veins appeared near her eyes, as her iris became more concentrated. She pointed to her south west and said "There's a river of water over their, we should camp out there, and excavate the forest later."

"Good plan Hinata." Naruto said, as he pulled the kunai from the wolf. "I got food." He said, as he hauled the wolf onto his back. Ino looked at him, disgusted, but she knew it couldn't be helped. In order to survive, they would need to kill. They headed in the direction of the river, carving arrows into tree trunks in case they got lost. After arriving at the clearing, they quickly made camp. Hinata set up the fire while Naruto cut up some logs for them to sit on. Ino was getting everyone's sleeping bags out of their backpacks when she noticed 2 scrolls inside Naruto's bag. She reached for them, but her hand was stopped by a furry black tail.

"Sorry Ino, don't want you touching those scrolls. Not yet at least" He said as he continued cutting the logs. She decided to ignore it as she grabbed his sleeping bag and laid it out on the floor. By the time they finished setting up, it was almost Nightfall. Naruto sat down on the log, whilst Hinata was staring at the fire. Suddenly she got up, and walked over to him.

"I'm going to go to bed now." She said as he continued to approach him. She leaned down to his height, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Not expecting it, he just sat there, and she then took her lips off his.

"Night, Naru-kun." Hinata said as she then walked towards Ino. She gave her a light kiss on the cheek, not being able to get to her lips at that moment. "Night, Ino-chan." Hinata said as she walked over to her sleeping bag, and lay on top of it, falling asleep quickly. Ino blushed at the contact, and walked over to Naruto, and gave him a kiss goodnight. She then walked over to her sleeping bag whilst shaking her ass. Naruto could feel himself getting harder, but ignored it.

"**I can tell that you want to ram the hell out of her right now!" Gekidoku said. Naruto sighed; even he knew it was true. However, he could restrain himself. He decided to lie down and go to sleep. He'd have some fun with his "Angels" tomorrow.**

* * *

Yaku: I decided to end the chapter now. Even though, one of my all time favorite reviews "P5YCHO" kind of pointed out that since he knows me from "The Criminal" that I should be able to write chapter's longer. But writing the chapters longer take FOREVER to update them! As you can tell with chapter 8 of The Criminal _ It took A MONTH TO UPDATE!!

Naruto: Who cares, it's my story now.

Yaku: Btw for any comments you might have on Asuma, he was in the Twelve ninja Guardians of the Fire Country, and he almost kinda became a pussy in the English Sub and Dub. SO I decided to make him more like a MILITARY LEADER, like his father kind of. So he WITHOUT A DOUBT will be strict on them.

Kazuki: I still don't like the small chapters.

Yaku: SCREW THE CHAPTERS I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK _

Kazuki: Oh you did NOT just make a LittleKuriboh joke and do it badly did you?!

Yaku: YES I DID!

Kazuki and Yaku erupt into a fight whilst Naruto just watches. A figure then arrives behind them, completely cloaked in black with a scythe behind him.

???: Stop fighting or I kill you both. You *points at Yaku* Put me in the next chapter.

Yaku: Umm…ok?

**A/N: I thank EVERYONE WHO HAS FAVORITED, REVIEWED, AND SUBSCRIBED TO THE STORY!! YOU ALL GET COOKIES!!! *Throws cookies at everyone* However, this A/N is more directed towards the people who Favorited and Subscribed, but did NOT review. Please, I know that you like the story, but I WANT YOU TO REVIEW! It makes me feel happy :D.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! AND REVIEW EVEN IF YOUR JUST GOING TO SUBSCRIBE!!!**

**Btw, I am PROBABLY going to make a lemon in the next few chapters. However I have NO CLUE on who Naruto should deflower first. So I'm making it a Chapter Poll. **

**Poll: Who should Naruto Deflower first?**

**1. Ino**

**2. Hinata**

**3. Fucks them both, but fucks Hinata first**

**4. Fucks them both, but fucks Ino first.**

**Either number I can deal with, I just need an answer.**

**A/N I had enabled Anonymous Reviewing. So Anonymous people can Anonymously review. Just don't abuse it.**

**A/N This will probably be my longest Announcer Note EVER. Till next time, Take care of yourself, and each other (I've been watching to much Jerry Springer…JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!)**


	4. Genin Exam, Part 2! The End Of The Test!

Yaku: Oh my god I'm so nervous!!

Kazuki: Why so nervous?

Yaku: Well…this chapter…kinda…contains the first lemon?

Kazuki: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! That's great!

Yaku: Not really…

Naruto: Why? What'd you do?

Yaku: A mini lemon…

Naruto: Uh-oh…don't tell me. It's with all three of us.

Yaku: OhmygodyoufreakinPSYCHIC!!

Naruto: You fucktard your not supposed to do a threesome as your first lemon!

Yaku: It technically isn't because they don't have sex!! Now do the fuckin disclaimer because you piss me off.

Naruto: Whatever, Yaku owns Kishi in writing Naruto, but Kishi owns it so it kinda sucks.

Yaku: BAKA!!!

* * *

Ino woke up early that morning scourging the area, looking for food. She had made her first kill recently; it was a small woodland rabbit. She was disgusted with herself, and because it was a rabbit, she couldn't bare to eat it. So there she was, looking through the woods for more food. She heard a ruffle of leaves and threw a kunai into the area. She heard a clang of metal, so she knew it was an enemy.

"Show yourself!" She said. A figure walked out of the shadows. The figure was wearing a black hoody and black baggy pants. The hood was up, so you couldn't relatively see their face. They had a scythe on their back, with a hitai-ate around their neck. The hitai-ate had the symbol for rock, with a scratch through it, indicating the person was a missing Iwa nin.

"You shouldn't be here…" The person said with a man's voice. Ino flinched at the coldness of the man's voice. Ino refused to let her guard down and talked back to the guy.

"Well, who are you?!" She yelled. The man easily made his way to her back, pulling his scythe from behind him, and placing it at her neck.

"Take me to the leader of your team. I want to talk with the leader." The man said, covering her mouth to prevent her from shouting. Ino felt useless, not even being able to stop her enemy. She felt so upset, hoping that this man would show mercy to her team. She sighed in his hand, willing to lead the way to her team.

"Awwit…Iww ta ou." She mumbled. The man guessed she meant that she'll take him and made her lead the way.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata just finished up fixing up the camp, when they realized Ino was gone.

"Oh, must've gone to get some breakfast." Naruto said. A chill ran up his spine as he turned around, kunai in hand. He stared at the man who had Ino in a grip.

"You!" The man shouted at Naruto. "Are you the leader?" he asked.

"Yes…Yes I am." Naruto said. The man threw Ino towards him, and Naruto swiftly caught her.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Ino apologized. Naruto shook his head.

'_This guy seems so…so…evil. I can literally feel his power radiating. He might be a good addition.' Naruto thought before he said. _"It's alright Ino. Guy…Person…Whoever you are…Lets talk in the woods." He said. The man obliged, and they disappeared in a shunshin.

'_Since when did Naruto know shunshin?" Hinata thought, before she ran over to Ino and started checking her for injuries. With Naruto, they ran a bit before stopping in a clearing._

"You three shouldn't be here." The man said. Naruto smirked. However, this wasn't just any smirk; this was his "Bad-Ass" smirk.

"Azrael, never expected to see you here." Naruto said. The man identified as Azrael chuckled, as he removed his hood. His face had not a single trace of baby fat, and his eyes were blood red. He had black spiky hair that went in front of his face.

"So you knew it was me. How did you know?" Azrael asked. Naruto chuckled to himself as he pulled out a book. The book's title said _"Bingo Book"_.

"I know who you are because your profile is entered in the bingo book. I didn't announce it before because my friends don't know my true intentions." Naruto said. Azrael looked at him confused.

"Your true intentions? And what might they be?" He asked. Naruto looked to the sky and simply said.

"To burn Konoha to the ground."

"Hehe, you're gonna need A LOT of help for that." Azrael spoke. Naruto shrugged and looked at him.

"I know that. I'm trying to get inside Konoha's walls and turn their ninja against them. So far I'm working on Hinata and Ino, the girl you had lead you to me." Naruto said. Azrael looked at him.

"And how do you figure about going on about this?" Azrael asked. Naruto looked at him with a glint in his eyes.

"Well, Hinata is the outcast of the Hyuuga, all I need to do is get her to be so useless to the Hyuuga that she is banned from the house, and she'll be distraught. That's when I convince her to want to get rid of the Hyuuga, and if all turns out well, she'll be with me. Then there's Ino. She's overly obsessed with Sasuke, so all I need to do is to comfort her, and get Sasuke with another woman. Then she'll be with me, and I can slowly convince her to rebel against Konoha." Naruto said. Azrael laughed. This kid had thought all that out on his own.

"Your pretty smart kid. I might not kill you today." Azrael said. Naruto's gaze hardened.

""However, Azrael, I need you to join me as well." Naruto said. Azrael looked at him with confusion.

"What do you need me for? I mean hell, I'm a damn good killer, but what do I get out of it?" Azrael asked. Naruto walked over to him slowly.

"Well, you're a missing nin, a powerful one at that, and I can easily tell you the pros and cons of you helping me. The pro's are that you can stay in this place for as long as needed, you have a choice to work with partners when we get more people, or you could work alone, and since you're an outcast of your village, you can have one "Revenge Wish" that you want us to do. The cons are that you have to listen to me, and kill whomever I want you to kill." Naruto said. Azrael looked with a smirk.

"Technically I have no problem with you telling me who I have to kill; as long as I can kill people I'm fine. However, the only revenge wish is that after were done with Konoha…we go for Iwa." Azrael said. Naruto looked at him.

"Done." Naruto said. He turned to head back but remembered something. "By the way, my sensei Asuma is here in the forest I presume. So he might be looking for you." He said. Azrael looked at him confused.

"Asuma? There's a fourth person? I only sense you, me, and the two girls in this forest." Azrael said. "And no one gets past my detection skills." He continued. Naruto stared at him hard.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked him. Azrael nodded. Naruto stood there for a moment, then disappeared in a shunshin.

* * *

Naruto returned to the clearing where they were at to find Ino and Hinata swapping spit like nobodies business. He could feel himself getting hard as he watched the two go at it. Their tongues swiveled intently through each others mouths, memorizing every inch as they went. They pulled apart when they realized that air was needed, and looked over at Naruto. They blushed as they scurried a few feet away.

"Hey, I have no problem with you two being lovers as long as I can get in on the action as well." Naruto said. Ino blushed as Hinata almost fainted at the idea of taking Naruto on as well as Ino. Naruto looked to the bushes and said "Dinner" as he lunged with a kunai. Blood splattered out from the area he was at as he walked back into the clearing. He was holding three baby rabbits. Ino looked disgusted as the memory of her killing the other rabbit came flooding back to her head.

"I'm gonna tell you two this common knowledge now: If you kill the mother of the animals, you will only have what's left, however, if you kill the baby animals, the mother will make more for you to feed on. The only time you should kill the mother is when you know that she won't make any more babies." Naruto said. They nodded; a little disgusted that they were going to eat babies, but it was the only way they could survive. Night fell as they ate and talked a little more to get to know each other.

"Hey Naruto, you never really told us how you got the tail." Ino said. Naruto bowed his head. He really didn't want to have to tell them THIS soon. But it didn't matter, they formed a pact, and they were going to stick to it.

"What do you know about the Kyuubi attack?" Naruto asked. Ino spoke up.

"Well, I know that the Kyuubi attacked and the Yondaime killed it. He used the Shiki Fuuin to kill it. It takes the life of both people." Ino said. Naruto was impressed; they weren't told that his father used the Shiki Fuuin.

"Well, that's just a cover-up. What REALLY happened was that the Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi, so he sealed him inside of someone who could CONTAIN it." Naruto said. Ino and Hinata gasped.

"You have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yea. And the Kyuubi, who told me his name was Gekidoku, made a deal with me so I could have more power, fox ears, and fox tails." Naruto said. Ino looked shocked at the information. "So I told you my biggest secret, you tell me yours. What's a secret you have been holding most of your life?" Naruto asked. Ino spoke up first.

"I smoke." She said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You're a smoker?" Naruto asked. Ino nodded and explained.

"Well, my families been going through some rough times, my best friend is my worst enemy, and now all this going on, it starts to sink down on you ya know?" She said. Naruto nodded.

"Yea, Old enough to kill, old enough to smoke. There's actually plenty of derivatives of that. Old enough to kill, old enough to smoke, drink, and fuck. I love that rule." Naruto said. Ino chuckled under her breathe, as Hinata looked on in interest.

"Well, we said ours Hinata, now it's your turn." Ino said. Hinata looked away, and reached behind her back slowly. She dug into her pouch, and pulled out a book. The books title read _"Icha Icha: Paradise"_.

"You're a closet pervert?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded.

"Well, yea. I mean I normally read them for the story lines, but sometimes I…umm…" Hinata started, but stopped talking.

"Masturbated." Naruto finished her sentence.

"Why do you gotta throw the word around so casually?" Hinata asked. "But yes…I do." She calmly said. Naruto smirked as he walked over to her. She stood up, wondering what he was up to. He got up close to her and grabbed her in a hug like state. He reached his hand down and cupped her pussy through her clothes. She yelped, but stayed as still as a pole. He felt how wet she was getting just from the contact.

"Wow Hinata, you're pretty wet from me touching you." Naruto said. Ino's eyes glinted as she walked over and rubbed Hinata's breasts sensually. Hinata moaned as Naruto continued to rub her and Ino played with her nipples through her clothes. Naruto then reached up more and placed his hand in her pants.

"Eep!" she yelped. Naruto then started to slowly finger her pussy. In got the picture and slowly laid Hinata down to the floor of the forest. She then opened up Hinata's jacket and took of her bra. Ino looked at Hinata's C-Cup breasts in shock.

'_Wow, I have no idea how she was hiding these puppies under her bra.' _Ino thought as she placed her hand upon Hinata's breasts and slowly started to rub them, brushing up against her nipple at different times, making Hinata moan in pleasure. Naruto continued with his pace, and inserted another finger, making three fingers in her pussy. Hinata started to moan louder, and Ino picked up her pace a little. Naruto stopped, making Hinata whimper at the sudden loss of touch, but then felt like screaming in ecstasy when she felt his fingers become replaced with his tongue. He entered her and licked everywhere he could. He thrust his tongue in and out, making her scream and moan. Hinata reached her hand up and placed it in Ino's pants. Ino gasped from her touch, it was cold, but that made it all the better for her as she moaned when Hinata's fingers started pumping in and out of Ino's entrance.

"Uhn...Fuck…Naruto…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Hinata stammered out, but Naruto kept going as fast as he could. Hinata screamed as she came hard, pouring her juices all over his face. Naruto moved from her entrance and over to Ino, kissing her hard, as they both started licking up Hinata's pussy juice from his face. Hinata stopped fingering Ino as she moved over to Naruto and reached into his pants. Naruto moaned at her touch. Hinata unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

'_Oh Kami, it's huge! I doubt I could take him all the way into my mouth!' _Hinata thought as she placed her mouth on his cock and started to suck, as she slowly bobbed her head up and down. Naruto groaned as her tongue swiveled around his cock like a damn pro. He kissed Ino harder and placed his fingers into Ino, and got to work on her. Ino broke away from the kiss as she threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. She moaned loudly as Naruto quickly picked up his pace as Hinata sped up. Ino groaned as she felt herself getting closer to her climax. Naruto groaned as he tried to tell Hinata he was on the verge of coming.

As if Hinata read his mind, she picked up her pace, starting to deep throat him and hum. However, because she was deep throating him while she hummed, it caused a vibration that set Naruto off like a rocket. He came hard in her throat, placing his hand on her head and pushing it down further on his swollen member, as he continued to cum. Hinata didn't miss a single beat, and kept up with him perfectly, swallowing every little bit that entered his throat. Ino came next, filling his hand with her pussy juice. They then collapsed next to each other, as they were tired, and out of breathe.

"That's all were gonna do for now you two. Remember, were in a forest, and that guy resides here." Naruto said. They both agreed, and laid back together, cuddling, and drifting off into sleep.

~*~The Next Day~*~

Naruto groaned as he awoke. He looked down to see Ino bobbing her head up and down on his hard member. He grunted as he came deep in her throat. Ino swallowed it all up and looked at him.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto smiled, surprisingly, without it being an evil smile.

"I hate waking up, but if this is how I'm getting woken up everyday, I don't mind it!" Naruto said.

"**Your quite the pervert yourself aren't you Naruto-san!" Gekidoku said. Naruto scoffed aloud.**

"Shut up Gekidoku." Naruto grunted. Ino tilted her head in confusion. Naruto looked at her and felt himself getting hard again.

'_Damn, that look is sexy!' he thought._

"You can talk to Gekidoku?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded as he got up, and zipped his pants back on.

"Asuma should be here any minute. Which means we passed our genin exam." Naruto said. Hinata jumped out from the bushes with a few baby wolves.

"Got breakfast." Hinata said. Naruto's eyes widened. There had to be like…7 wolves there! And she killed them all!

'_It's like she's a natural born killer!' Naruto thought. Gekidoku agreed with Naruto and went back to sleep._

"Wow Hinata, that's a lot of food! We'll be set for today on food now." Ino said. Hinata thanked her and set the wolves down. Asuma then appeared in front of them.

"You're still alive. Congratulations, you passed and are now full-fledged genin." Asuma said. Naruto looked at him with a dark gaze.

"Well sensei considering the fact that you weren't even watching us when we were here I don't think you have the right to say what we are." Naruto said. Ino and Hinata looked shocked at Naruto. Had their sensei really abandoned them while they were in the forest?

"Well Naruto, considering the fact that I believe that if you cant survive in here then you have no right to be taught by a former military leader." Asuma retorted. Naruto stared at Asuma with hate.

'_I could have been killed in here, same with Hinata and Ino, and he wasn't even here to watch us. However, he is a former military leader, and would be a great addition to the cause. The problem is, he is the Hokage's son, and very loyal to the village. So if I can sever his ties to the village, then I can get him to join the cause.' Naruto thought before he nodded at his sensei. Asuma smiled at him and gave out orders._

"Ok guys, Naruto, you look like the tough kind, so your speak might be too low, so I want you to work on your speed. Ino, you look like you have no brawn at all. You really need to work on your strength, elsewise you will be no match for most of your opponents. Hinata, you have strength, and speed, but what you lack, is variety. You are a Hyuuga, so you are taught only Hyuuga techniques. Try learning techniques that aren't Hyuuga trademark."Asuma said. They chorused a "Hai." And dispersed. Asuma shrugged as he shunshined away. This was gonna be a LONG few months.

* * *

Yaku: And that's the end of the chapter! I'm sorry if you don't like the "Mini-lemon" for like I said, IT WAS MY FIRST LEMON. So fuck off.

Kazuki: I think it was pretty good.

Yaku: Your just saying that.

Naruto I can't believe you didn't make me get laid.

Yaku: Sucks doesn't it! And for the people who are fans of "The Criminal" it will take me a while to get the next chapter uploaded. It's going to be a BIG chapter. And I mean, a BIG chapter. As in, I was hoping to cover a little bit before the chuunin exams, the written test, the forest, and almost the preliminaries, in one chapter. Which is, BIG!!!!!!!!!

Kazuki: Holy shit that's a lot.

Yaku: Yea, so review, and tell me what you think, ESPECIALLY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE MINI LEMON!! I need your input so I can make better lemons in the future! And don't bitch to me that it was bad to do a three way mini lemon as my first lemon. Cause if you plan on it, than don't even bother reviewing. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I did it anyway.

Kazuki: REVIEW!!


	5. CRank mission, Trip to Water and Wave!

Yaku: MAN it's been a long time.

Kazuki: A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME!

Yaku: But now I'm back, and better then ever, so here we go! I own Kazuki, nothing else! Everything else Kishi owns…except for Azrael..I kinda own him.

Naruto: Review…Or die by my minions.

Yaku: You don't have them yet!

Naruto: Yea? And you don't mess with the Zohan!

Yaku: This is true.

* * *

"Flower Power, in position." Said a blonde haired girl.

"All-Seeing-Eye, in position." Said a blue haired girl.

"Malicious One(1), in position. I can see the target." A black haired man said.

"Beard Queer, calling in. Malicious One, remind me again why I'm called Beard Queer." Said a gray haired/bearded man.

"Well, that's my nickname for you, so just shut up." Malicious One said. "Target is in sight, All-Seeing-Eye, do I have permission to seize the target?" Malicious One asked.

"Full permission granted." All-Seeing-Eye replied. Malicious One launched himself at the target. The target sprang in a different direction, but Flower Power was right in its way with her hands in a weird hand sign.

"**Shintenshin No Jutsu!" **She said. Flower Power then slumped to the ground. The cat stood still, then nicely walked over to Malicious One and jumped into his arms. The cat then fell asleep, as Flower Power started to stir.

"Target Acquired Asuma-sensei." Malicious One said.

"Good job Naruto, Ino, and Hinata." Asuma said. "Now let's return the cat to the office, get our pay, and get some drinks on me." Asuma said, proud of his team. They had finished the most amount of D-Rank missions in a month. With Naruto's great chakra reserves, all he did was make a few Kage Bunshin to do some of the D-Rank missions every day. Within that month, he realized that Kage Bunshin take information they learn back to their user, he learned some new jutsu with the Kage Bunshin training, and his team completed almost 300 (THIS, IS, SPARTA!!) D-Rank missions in a month! They soon got to the Hokage tower, to see the daimyo's wife standing there holding her hands out for her cat.

"OH TORA!! MOMMY MISSED YOU! LET'S GO HOME NOW!!" The Daimyo's wife screamed as she hugged the cat very hard.

"_Jesus Christ I can't breathe! Somebody help me!" The cat meowed. Naruto surprisingly heard his cry for help._

"Uhh, Madam Shijimi? Maybe Tora runs away because you hug her too tightly." Naruto said. Shijimi just looked at him.

"Are you kidding? Tora LOVES mommy's hugs!" She shouted

"And maybe she hates your shrill voice too, it's really annoying." He told her. Shijimi's eyes widened in shock. She then slapped Naruto in his face, payed the Hokage, and left with a pout.

"Naruto, you never talk to the daimyo's wife like that! Give me 100 push-ups now!" Asuma shouted. Naruto dropped to the ground instantly and started doing push-ups. The Hokage was dumbstruck. How in the fuck did his son make Naruto into a workin man?

"Permission to speak Asuma-sensei?" Naruto said. _'God I hate calling him that, but it will have to last if I want Konoha's strongest jounin on my team.' Naruto thought._

"Permission granted." Asuma said, clearing Naruto to speak.

"Hokage-sama, *grunt* I believe that *grunt* me and my *grunt* team are *grunt* ready *grunt* for a C-Rank *grunt* mission!" Naruto grunted out.

"HA!" Yaku said in his writers seat.

"Well, given your…excessive ability in D-Rank missions, I believe that one little C-rank mission wont hurt." Sarutobi said as he started to search his missions, whilst Team 9 silently cheered.

"This is great! A C-rank mission for us all!" Ino said. Naruto was excited.

'_This will help me get out of the village, so I can look for more people to recruit.' Naruto thought._

"Hurray!" Hinata cheered, as she ran over to Naruto , leaned down to reach his lips as he continued to do push ups, and kissed him on his lips.

"Hey, share the love Hinata!" Ino said as she went over and kissed Hinata on her lips. Hinata kissed her back, as the Hokage and Iruka looked on in confusion, and shock.

'_Lets hope that Hiashi doesn't get wind of this, finding out his daughter is bisexual with Ino, damn, the shit's gonna hit the fan.' Sarutobi though._

'_Damn! Why couldn't I either be a few years younger, or have girls like that with me?!' Iruka thought as he sulked._

'_Damn, I don't care how many times I've seen it, I still think it's weird to see them making out.' Asuma thought._

"**FUCK THEM! FUCK THEM NOW!" Gekidoku shouted in Naruto's head.**

"Ok, you will be going to water country to secure an alliance with the Mizukage. If there are any problems, you are to retreat immediately." Sarutobi said. "And also, since it is close to water country, you will be going with Team 7, who will be escorting Tazuna to wave." Sarutobi said to them. Naruto grunted, as he finally finished his push-ups.

"That all?" Naruto asked him. Sarutobi nodded. Asuma sighed, as he gave out orders to his team, telling them where to meet him. After they left, Iruka spoke to the Hokage.

"Are you sure that they're ready?" Iruka asked him.

"Iruka, there are many things I've learned in my life. One of them is the ability to tell if someone is ready to take on what they ask of you. And let me tell you…They are MORE then ready." Sarutobi said with a smile. It was his own foolishness that he didn't notice the evil smirk on Naruto's face when they left.

'_They will pay for how they treated me. They WILL pay. Gekidoku, mind lending me some chakra to make some Kage Bunshin?" Naruto thought._

"**Sure, but what are you gonna have them learn now?" He asked him.**

'_They still need to get ahead with the shunshin if I'm going to learn the Hiraishin. Some of them are still working on the Rasengan, and others are working on the forbidden jutsu.' Naruto thought. After Gekidoku gave him the necessary chakra, he created around 150 clones._

"Twenty-Five of you work on the shunshin, fifty work on chakra control exercises, twenty-five of you on the Rasengan, twenty will work on forbidden jutsu , twenty of you relax and ease your bodies, and the rest will sleep." Naruto said. The ones who were told to rest and relax were confused, but didn't argue and began to do just that! The others were a little pissed that they had to do the work.

**A/N this little ability I am doing I believe to be true. Masashi kishimoto can have Naruto go UBER ASSASSIN with the Kage Bunshin now, because of this ability.**

"**Why are some of them going to rest and relax?" Gekidoku asked him.**

'_Simple. I collect the information and experience's off of the clones. If they rest, I get the experience as if I was resting. If they relax, I get the experience as if I was relaxing. In other words, the working clones will soon be ready to work again after the relaxing and resting ones dispel.' Naruto thought to Gekidoku._

'_**Holy shit my containers smarter than he wants me to believe!!' Gekidoku thought to himself.**_

Naruto then ran home, and packed his stuff. Afterwards, he bolted to the gate to get ready with his team. He saw Kakashi and his team waiting there for him.

"Nice of you to show up a few minutes LATE Naruto! You can't do anything right, unlike Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she bonked him on the head. Before he could even react however she was pinned up against the gate by Ino. Sasuke went to interfere but was held at bay by Hinata. Kakashi went to interfere as well, but Asuma stopped him.

"Wait." He whispered as he watched the short battle unfold.

"Sakura…tsk tsk tsk. Thing is, unlike you, I've become more of a kunoichi, so I can handle myself when someone does this to me." She said as she tightened her grip. "If you just follow Sasuke like a sick little puppy, your never going to amount to anything, and are going to be a poor, alone little whore who fingers herself while muttering Sasuke's name, because of the fact that he will never love you, and you realize this." She told her, as Sakura's eyes widened in shock, her crush "Finally" revealed.

"When you finally stop thinking with your pussy(2), and thinking with that huge brain of yours', you'll realize that you should be training, instead of fantasizing." Ino finished as she let Sakura go. Sakura had tears in her eyes at Ino's words, knowing them to be true.

"You didn't have to be harsh like that Ino. Sure, she is weak, abnormal, and a nerd, but she's still a teammate of mine, and yours'." Sasuke said with venom in his voice. Ino chuckled at Sasuke's hate, while Naruto was intrigued.

'_Such hate, it would be smart of me to recruit him in. Then again, I think that I should aim to get the rookie twelve in.' Naruto thought._

"**Why the rookie twelve? What do the got that you need?" Gekidoku asked.**

'_Think of it. All of the rookie twelve are going to become heirs of whatever clan they are associated with, making the rookie twelve prodigies. With twelve prodigies, along with some other great ninja from Konoha, and other ninja, we would be UNSTOPPABLE!' Naruto thought._

"**But how will you recruit Sasuke?" Gekidoku asked.**

'_Simple, the fool most likely seeks revenge and is planning to kill his brother for killing his clan. But to do that, he needs power. I can GIVE him power. Just promise him what he wants, and he's in. Simple as that. And since I'm gonna be with him for a while, I can do it quite easily.' Naruto thought._

"**Oh ho ho, this is gonna be one HELLUVA RIDE!" Gekidoku shouted inside Naruto's head, as he inwardly laughed. He walked over to Kakashi.**

"What are we waiting for, lets go!" Naruto said, as the group of ninja plus Tazuna, began to trek on their journey to wave and water country.

* * *

Yaku: Probably one of my shortest chapters, but a little thing here, I'm not trying to cover all the big things so suddenly, else wise I'll lose my sense of creativity, and shut down.

Naruto: And besides, not only am I gonna be recruiting Sasuke and Sakura soon, I'll also be recruiting…a new person…

Azrael: And who might this person be?

Kazuki: Not me. It's someone else's character. Say hello to- *gets interrupted*

Karasu: Me, Karasu, or my self given name…Kurotsuki Tensho.

Naruto: Oooh, sounds bad ass. Why can't I have a self given name?!

Yaku: Because you were born with one, he wasn't, shut up!

Kazuki: REVIEW!

(1) Ahh! Ahh! I wrote it! The name of the title in the story!

(2)This line is not owned by me, i copyright it to Chrisdz in his/her story Devil of the Hidden Leaf, chapter 9: Preliminaries. in no way, shape, or form, own that line...


	6. Learning the Truth!

Yaku: Howdy doo.

Naruto: A YEAR? A FUCKING YEAR? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Yaku: No, and I apologize dearly to all my fans. I honestly have no excuse.

Naruto: I'LL FUCKING KILL YO-….Wait what?

Yaku: That's right, I'm manning up. I apologize for not actually writing or even updating you guys. I could blame school. I could blame my parents. I could blame my PS3 along with InFAMOUS, Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, my Wii, Twilight Princess, my DSi, and The World Ends With You. But I won't. I'm sorry guys.

Naruto: Huh?

Yaku: And because of this, I'll do the disclaimer.

Naruto: But-

Yaku: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and everyone associated with Naruto. I own Azrael, Ehmuri, Ahndehru, and Kazuki.

Naruto: What jus-

Kazuki: READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Team 7, Team 10 and Tazuna walked for a long hour as they left Konoha. They were slowly, but surely getting closer to Wave as they walked, but Kiba kept complaining.

"I still don't understand why we have to walk there. We could EASILY just run there." Kiba said, with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Because Kiba, we would just wear ourselves out by running there. If we take it slow, it takes us a while to get there, but we're fully able to protect him from mercenaries." Sasuke said. Sakura was about to use the forbidden-fangirl-dreamy-eye-jutsu until she remembered what Ino said.

'_Has she really gotten better? I really let myself go…stupid truth! I hate you!' Sakura thought to herself._

"**The Truth hates you to Sakura!" Inner Sakura yelled at her.**

Naruto was quietly walking along the road when he suddenly saw a puddle. He looked to Asuma and his teammates, and they looked at him, slightly nodding. After they passed it, the water started to rise and take form. He was instantly a blur as another person arrived, both of them with chains on their arms. They wrapped it around Kakashi, and pulled hard. Kakashi was split into many Kakashi's as his flesh fell to the floor.

'_One down…One, Two, Three, Four, five, Six, Seven. Seven more to go! Damn that's a lot!" one of the assassins thought._

"Kuso!" Naruto shouted as he rushed forward. He pulled a kunai from his pouch and threw it at the chain. It locked inside and forced it into a tree. However, it was useless as the assassins simply detached the chain from their gauntlets. As Sakura and Sasuke began protecting the bridge builder, Hinata rushed one of the ninja.

"Byakugan!" She shouted as her eye's turned a much sharper white, the familiar veins extending from her head, feeding chakra into her eyes. She stepped forward to the assassin and hit him in the chest three times, expelling chakra from her palms, sealing off some of their tenketsu. The assassin jumped back and switched with his partner. While Hinata then attacked the partner, Ino engaged in taijutsu with the retreating one. Ino jumped, launching a kick at the assassins head. The assassin blocked it with his gauntlet, but Ino launched over it, getting behind him to send a mule kick into his back. The assassin went flying back but Ino wasn't done. She ran fast towards him, grabbing the assassin by their shirt, and hauled him over her head, smashing his head into the ground. A lack of movement told her he was unconscious, head stuck in the ground like an ostrich.

While this was happening, Hinata fought the other one, launching strike after strike. Whenever the assassin blocked they got their tenketsu sealed, and whenever they tried to dodge, she was too quick and sealed even more! Suddenly Hinata did something un-Hyuuga like. She grabbed the assassin by their shirt, and pulled them back in, punching the assassin straight in the face. They fell back, knocked unconscious, just like the other one. Kakashi then came right back from hiding.

"Good job you guys!" Kakashi stated. Naruto looked at the man and just scoffed in his direction, before he walked over to Ino and Hinata, smiling at them, and whispered a "Great Job." to them.

"Tazuna-teme." Asuma said. "Would you mind telling me why you have endangered the lives of three genin, since it was obvious that the high C-Ranked missing ninja's Gozu and Meizu were after you." He said, turning to the bridge builder. "My team is fully capable of completing this mission; We should team up for a joint mission to go through with this mission. Afterwards, we'll continue our mission. I don't like the idea of killing three genin over a mission." Asuma said.

"As if you aren't endangering yours?" Kakashi asked him, to which Asuma just stared at him.

"I haven't been slacking off on training my genin. I don't focus on ONE of my students. I focus on them ALL." Asuma spat. Kakashi just looked at his genin, and came up with a decision.

"Well you three, if you want to continue with this mission, just tell Asuma how much of a dumbass he is for distrusting you that much." Kakashi said, with Asuma growling behind him. Naruto reached up and put a hand on his sensei, shaking his head, telling him it's not worth it. Asuma calmed down, and thanked his student, as he went back over to his genin team.

"Asuma-sensei, I don't mean to be rude, however, I think we are fully prepared for this mission. So I apologize for this, but…You're…a dumbass…" Kiba said, hesitating to say the word, like it was the plague. It was never like Kiba to be respectful, so when he was, it slightly shocked his teammates, Kakashi, Ino, and Hinata. Naruto seemed to smirk at Kiba's respectfulness. Dog boy was learning his place, it seemed. Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm an elite Uchiha, of course I'm coming along, dumbass." he said, with Sakura actually NOT agreeing right away. She was contemplating the situation…Like an ACTUAL SHINOBI would. She actually surprised Ino with this, as Ino finally thought that forehead was coming along.

"If Sasuke-kun's going, I'm going to. Asuma-sensei is a dumbass." Well so much for that.

"Alright then, seems were coming along. Told you my team wasn't weak, Asuma." Kakashi said.

"…..Oh, did you say something Kakashi?" Now it was KAKASHI who was annoyed by his very own phrase. He scoffed at Asuma, and continued onward. They continued there journey for a few hours, silent for quite a while. Right when they were deciding to break the silence, Hinata flung her arm up in the air in an arc. They heard a *Thunk* and look over towards a tree, where they heard a whine. Sakura ran over towards the bush. A few seconds later she pulled out a rabbit.

"Hinata! You almost killed this poor bunny!" She said. Hinata looked at the rabbit, as did the rest of team 10. Naruto came to a realization.

"That rabbit has a white coat…Its summer...Which means-" he was interrupted as a whirring of a sword flying through the air caught the jounins' and team 10's ears.

"GET DOWN!" Asuma and Kakashi screamed, Naruto pulled Hinata and Ino to the ground, while Asuma grabbed the client and hit the deck. Kiba grabbed Sakura and drug her down, while Kakashi jumped towards Sasuke and tackled him to the ground. A HUGE Zanbatou soared over the head of Kakashis' teams heads, while katana flew over team tens heads. The swords crisscrossed a few times, before landing in trees directly across from each other. Two figures landed on the hilts of the swords. One was 6'1 and was wearing a headband diagonally so the protector was to the left of his forehead, with the mist insignia on it with a slash through it, indicating he was a missing nin from Kirigakure. He had a black strap going around his neck and into his gray striped loose pants. He had camouflaged sleeves on his arms, and shinobi sandals. He had bandages covering his whole mouth and nose. The second figure was around 5'6, with a dark red shirt covered by a black jacket with a patch on the left side of the upper arm with the kanji for "3" (The three line things like in bleach that represent squad 3, that's a better example). He had black pants with a black belt, along black shinobi sandals and black steel knuckled gloves. His forehead protector was on his right arm with the grass insignia on it with a slash through it, indicating he was a missing nin from Kusagakure.

"Hehe…Well well well…Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, and Sarutobi Asuma of the Twelve Ninja Guardians…" the man on the zanbatou said. The second one reached into his pocket, and pulled a stick of pocky out. He placed it in his mouth, and began to lightly chew on it.

"Your right 'buza… This is gonna be easy." He said. Kakashi looked at the two, and remembered the bingo book entries exactly.

"Momochi Zabuza, A-ranked missing nin, Demon of the bloody mist….Kazuki Santōryū, S-ranked criminal marked as one of "The Immortals" and travels in a group of three…Where are your teammates Kazuki?" Kakashi asked.

"I told them to hang back for a bit to be truthful. Me and 'Buza can handle this ourselves. Ya see, we go back, so when he asked for a bit of assistance, I couldn't refuse.." Kazuki said back. He and Zabuza, in sync, jumped off there swords to the side, pulling out their swords as well. They landed next to each other, and pointed their swords at the group. Asuma and Kakashi stood up immediately, their arguments forgotten. There is NO WAY they are going up against these two without one hell of a battle coming forward as well. Kazuki scanned over the genin, and felt something about the whiskered boy. Something…familiar…

"'Buza!" he said to him. "Don't harm the whiskered one…He's mine…" he said, as he turned his body slightly towards Team 7.

"Oh really? Then I guess this changes things…You! Whiskered boy! You and your team may leave! Kazuki likes to let his targets 'simmer' a bit" He said, but Asuma refused.

"We are not leaving our comrades. Not unless you give up one of yourselves as well." He said, Kakashi looking to him incredulously.

"Asuma what the fuck are you doing!" he shouted at him. Asuma looked at him, and gave him a small tilt of the head. It was like Kakashi could read his mind, that being 'I'm trying to help you, Shut the hell up and take the help'. Asuma turned back and said. "Send Kazuki back to your little hideout. You do that, and we will leave." He said. Zabuza looked towards Kazuki, and gave a nod.

"I can take these brats on myself, you get out of here." He said. Kazuki nodded, and shunshined off. Asuma and his team grabbed the client and shunshined away as well. Zabuza waited till they left the area, and began swinging his zanbatou a bit. "The client can wait. If I can eliminate some of the competition, then it makes it easier in the long run to eliminate the bridge builder…Now, LETS GET WILD!" Zabuza said, charging the genin and jounin.

* * *

"Where do you live Tazuna?" Asuma asked as they were running from the scene at top speed. If they could get the bridge builder to safety, then just maybe he could get back to Zabuza and offer assistance.

"I live near the pier!" Tazuna shouted, as team 10 continued on their way. They got to Tazuna's house ok, and as soon as Asuma got there, he ordered his team to protect him, and ran towards the battle. Tazuna leaded the trio of genin inside, team 10 completely disappointed that they didn't get to take out Zabuza. As they got in, there was a girl who was busy doing the dishes.

"Who is it?" she asked. When she turned around and saw Tazuna, she instantly dropped the plate she was just drying, it shattered across the floor. Good thing she was wearing shoes as she ran across the broken glass, tears welling up in her eyes as she ran towards him. "DAD!" she shouted as she instantly jumped towards him. He was on the floor with a bone shattering hug being given to him….Literally bone shattering to! She let go as soon as she felt his back go out of alignment. "Dad! I-I-I'm so sorry!" she shouted. Hinata instantly stepped up, veins appearing in her eyes as she walked in front of him.

"Allow me, ms…?" she began.

"Tsunami." Tsunami gave her name. Hinata repeated the name, committing it to memory for the remainder of their time here, and delivered a light jyuuken strike to his stomach area, pushing chakra through as well. Tazuna began shouting in pain, cursing as well. "How do you feel Tazuna-san?" Hinata asked.

"How do I feel? How do I FEEL? I'll tell you how I feel! I feel..! I feel….Great….Better then before! Hey, what was that you just did?" He asked her.

"Hyuuga family secret, gomen." She said. Her team walked further in, and saw a little kid. This must either be Tsunami's daughter, or Tazuna is one hell of a horn dog.

"And who are you little one?" Ino asked nicely.

"Inari…..Why are you here." He commanded…That's right, while Ino was being nice and polite, this kid was commanding her, and she didn't like it one bit; However, neither did Naruto.

"You don't have to be rude ya know. She was just being nice. I suggest you apologize." He began doing the commanding now.

"Why should I?" Inari said back. There must have been a god however, because right when Naruto was about to summon one of his tails to strike the kid in the head, his mother interfered.

"Inari! That is no way to talk to the ninja that helped your grandfather! Apologize now!" she shouted at him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Inari shouted as he ran up the stairs. Naruto could see what he dubbed, "Angst Tears" trailing down Inari's face as he ran. Oh well, who was he to judge the kid? He only had a demon sealed inside him whilst ostracized from the whole village because they were using him as a scapegoat to hurt the demon sealed inside him to make his life hell while every other kid his age would be perfectly fine, probably ending up growing up to be ANBU or even Kage of their village which was what his dream was before he turned evil and decided to destroy the village he came from….Yep….Should be ashamed of himself for attempting to judge the kid…He ignored the kid for now, and walked over to the sink.

"I'll take care of the dishes here Mrs. Tsunami." He said, washing the dishes. Ino merely sat down and closed her eyes, meditating in her seat. Hinata opted to stand, placing kunai on her hands, head, and feet. Asuma just smirked, proud of his team.

"Is it really safe to do that?" Tsunami asked, pointing at Hinata.

"It's an advanced form of chakra control ma'am. By utilizing her chakra in a perfect flow, she keeps it balanced on her hands, head, and feet. Too much, and it blows off. Too little, and she gets impaled. The Hyuuga family's techniques are all based around having perfect chakra control, so she needs to constantly train it, making it more perfect then the day before. Besides, doing these simple exercises can also increase your chakra reserves, or, the maximum amount of chakra you can make and use." Asuma explained. Tsunami just chalked it up to 'Weird shit ninja do', and walked over to help Naruto with the dishes. He shook his head however.

"Don't stress yourself Tsunami-san, I'll take care of them. You just sit back and relax." He told her. She smiled, and thanked him, heading into the living room. Naruto just shook his head. By the time he finished up, Hinata was sitting in a chair next to Ino, as they both talked about, well, girl stuff. He was going to 'interrupt' when Team 7 slowly walked through the door. He actually didn't think they'd survive: He'd read about Zabuza, he was one brutal son of a bitch. Kiba walked in exhausted, Akamaru in his jacket, carrying Kakashi, while Sasuke walked in seething. Sakura walked in and fell on the floor, tired as hell. He wasn't surprised. After helping Kiba sit Kakashi down on a chair, and seeing his head fall to one side, he let a chuckle slip.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. Kiba laughed out loud.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei got the shit kicked out of him, Sakura was useless, I saved the day, and the Uchiha got knocked down a few pegs!" Kiba shouted "All in all, today was great! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take a nap." he said. Akamaru barked in agreement with him, as they both headed upstairs to rest off today's work. Sasuke growled as he mumbled that he was gonna go train as he headed out the door. Sakura was dead asleep, so Tsunami took her to the girls' room, while showing Ino and Hinata as well. _'Not like it matters, in the middle of the night they'll just sneak into my room anyway.' _Naruto thought. Asuma sat down next to Kakashi, and reached into Kakashi's kunai pouch. He pulled out his "Icha Icha Paradise" book, and put it in front of Kakashi's face.

"I know you're awake Kakashi, and if you don't want to see your book burned you might as well tell us what happened."

"Tch. Killjoy." Kakashi said as he reached out slowly and grabbed his book, slightly wincing. "Zabuza wasn't kidding when he said he could handle us." He said. "He almost killed us. I never thought I would say this, but if it weren't for Kiba's quick thinking, we would have been killed."

"Kiba's quick thinking?" Asuma asked. Naruto listened in as he went to raid the refrigerator of its contents.

'_Kiba? Quick? Thinking? Only two of those words would I think would be used together, and only in a perverted manner…He seems to be smarter then I thought.' Naruto thought as he grabbed a carton of milk. He poured a quick glass as he listened to Asuma and Kakashi go back and forth about the fight. He heard how Sakura was useless as always, doing barely anything. An interesting point was when Kakashi got trapped, so Kiba and Sasuke teamed up at the last few seconds to take Zabuza out. If you asked Naruto, he'd tell you that Kakashi was just trying to say the Uchiha did more then he actually did. But that didn't matter to Naruto. What mattered was that BECAUSE He was stroking the Uchiha's ego, Kiba must have saved their asses BAD._

'_This could be really interesting…' Naruto thought. 'Maybe later I'll pay Kiba a visit.' He thought, before taking his glass of milk and walking into the living room._

* * *

Yaku: Sorry for the abrupt ending...So how does it feel to see me again?

Naruto: Wel-

Kazuki: Not bad, I'm actually impressed you didn't abandon us.

Yaku: I don't want to.

Naruto: I thi-

Kazuki: And that's good. A lot of stories go un-updated for ever without any note. Not saying any pennames *COUGHCOUGHZENDURACOUGHCOUGH*

Naruto: Could I ju-

Yaku: Can't believe he just up and stopped for 4 years and no updates.

Naru-

Kazuki: Not like we cou-

Naruto: DUDE, SERIOUSLY?

Yaku: What?

Naruto: …Fuck you man…Fuck you.

Yaku: …Okay..? Read and review guys! And I hope I can effectively say this, but…*looks at self in mirror* Welcome back me.


End file.
